Club Solo Para Chicos
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Wendy tiene gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que hace Stan y los demás los chicos en su tiempo libre ¿Pero se arrepentirá por haber tomado la decisión de volverse un chico y enterarse de la verdad? descúbranlo en esta historia. Co-autor Coyote Smith.


**CLUB SOLO PARA CHICOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de otro de los fics en votaciones, espero que les guste. South Park no es mío, pero la historia es mía y de Coyote Smith son de nuestra propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN "NUEVO" CHICO**

**WENDY POV:**

Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba que me moría del miedo y de los nervios y todas las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en mí no me ayudaban para nada.

-Adelante, di algo- me apresuró el señor Garrison un poco impaciente.

-Yo… eh… yo…- los nervios no me dejaban hablar bien y sentía como la lengua se me estaba volviendo un nudo.

Oh cielos… ¿Cómo es que yo llegue a esto? Pues déjenme explicarles desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Wendy Testaburguer, tengo 16 años de edad, soy la mejor alumna de mi clase y tengo al mejor novio del mundo Stan Marsh. Sin embargo aunque él sea la cosa más importante para mí en todo el mundo, me molesta que no me preste la misma atención que solía prestarme cuando éramos más jóvenes y pasa más tiempo con sus amigos.

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué será lo que hace con sus amigos en todo ese tiempo? ¿Acaso se la pasan jugando videojuegos, yendo al cine, oh peor, van a bar de Strippties? De solo contemplar esta última posibilidad me aterro y me enojo como nadie tiene ni idea. Pero yo, Wendy Testaburguer voy a llegar al fondo de ese asunto.

Pero por supuesto, no me iba a resultar para nada fácil, no podía ir y decirle a Stan: "Hola Stan, me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que tú y tus amigos hacen en su tiempo libre?" Si hiciera semejante tontería él nunca me lo diría y mi curiosidad por saber qué es lo que él y los demás hacen es tan grande, que si no lograba conseguir respuestas me iba a carcomer desde adentro hacia fuera, así que tuve que pensar en otra forma para saber lo que él y los demás chicos hacen.

Contemplaba muchas opciones, como tratar de espiarlos en secreto, poner micrófonos escondidos en las cosas que él más usa con frecuencia e incluso tratar de pagarle a alguno de los otros chicos para que me dé información, pero entre esas y otras ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza, se me ocurrió llevar a cabo la que en realidad es la más descabellada que es…

Disfrazarme de chico. Oh sí, esa la idea que decidí llevar a cabo ¿Por qué? Pues porque así podre experimentar en carne propia lo que Stan y los demás chicos hacen cuando este con ellos, claro, si es que me logro ganar su confianza y que medio me acepten, creo que es algo que hizo esa chica de los Simpson ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Lisa, creo.

Por supuesto, para llevar a cabo eso tenía que considerar muchas cosas, como mis padres; obviamente ellos no van a estar para nada de acuerdo que yo me disfrace de chico ya que pensarían que soy… ya saben, de las que batean del otro equipo.

Así que mientras fuese un chico, no podría vivir con ellos y tenía que inventar una buena excusa para poder estar fuera de casa durante todo el tiempo que dure siendo uno y mi gran inteligencia me hizo crear una…

_**Flash back:**_

_Regresé a casa luego de un día largo en la escuela y estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le iba a mis padres._

_-Eh… mami, papi…- les llamé._

_-¿Sí hija?- me preguntó mamá sonriendo y yo carraspee un poco para poder decirles lo siguiente._

_-¿Podría ir al parque Yellowstone para ayudar a los animales de allá y estudiar el volcán?- les pedí, ya que como yo me preocupo mucho por el medio ambiente y los animales, esperaba que mis padres accedieran a esto, pero pensándolo bien fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que yo alguna vez haya hecho ya que de seguro ellos no…_

_-Por supuesto que sí, querida- ante mi GRAN asombro papá accedió sin ningún problema._

_-¿En-en serio?- no podía darle crédito a lo que escuchaba, pensaba que ellos iban a negarse profundamente y enojarse por semejante pedido o algo así._

_-Por supuesto mi cielo, como sabemos que te gusta ayudar a la naturaleza, de seguro harás un buen trabajo haya- me siguió diciendo sonriendo papá y yo sentía que estaba a punto de caerme al piso al estilo anime ya que ellos lo daban todo por hecho._

_-¿Pero dónde te vas a quedar, Wendy? Es muy peligroso vivir sola- me dijo mamá ya un poco preocupada._

_-No te preocupes mamá. Haya dan asilo a las personas que van a ayudar al medio ambiente- seguí diciendo mi mentira._

_-Entonces no hay ningún problema, solo tienes que preparar tus cosas y listo- siguió diciéndome papá sonriendo de nuevo._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Ya había resuelto esa parte del problema, solo había que ocuparse de Stan…

_**Flash back:**_

_-… ¿entonces te vas del pueblo, Wendy?- me preguntó él muy triste, por lo menos mi "ausencia" tiene efecto sobre él._

_-Sí Stan…- le dije aparentando estar triste también- pero no te preocupes, no me voy a quedar en Yellowstone para siempre y regresaré, te lo prometo- le aseguré sonriendo._

_-Bueno… supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte toda la suerte del mundo, pero no te vayas a enamorar de alguno de esos campistas, sabes muy bien que casi todos esos tipos con gays- me dijo esto entre serio y bromista y no pude evitar reír un poco._

_-No te preocupes Stan, tu sabes muy bien que siempre serás el hombre de al que le pertenece mi corazón y no tendré ojos para nadie más- dicho esto, los dos nos besamos en la boca- "Y mis ojos estarán sobre ti a toda hora sin que te des cuenta"- pensé esto de forma divertida._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Ya había resuelto ese problema también, ahora lo único era un lugar en donde pudiera quedarme, tendría que ser en la casa de alguien de mi entera confianza y que me ayudaría con esto de fingir ser un chico… y sé muy bien quién me podría ayudar…

_**Flash back:**_

_Me dirigía a una casa, que he visitado con mucha frecuencia y al estar frente a ella toqué tres veces la puerta y cuando me la abrieron…_

_-Oh ¡Hola Wendy!- me saludó alegremente mi mejor amiga, Bebe, que me sonreía enormemente._

_-Hola Bebe- le devolví el saludo- escucha, tengo que pedirte algo muy importante- le dije esto ya de forma seria y ella también se puso así._

_-¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó dejándome entrar a su casa._

_-Pues verás, resulta que yo quiero...- le comencé a explicar que quería disfrazarme de chico para poder saber qué es lo que hacen Stan y los demás chicos y que no iba a vivir con mis padres por un tiempo porque iba a "estar en el parque Yellowstone durante unos meses" y que necesitaba un lugar en donde poder vivir durante ese tiempo- ¿entonces qué dices Bebe? ¿Puedo contar contigo y vivir en tu casa durante un tiempo?- le terminé preguntando._

_-Ummm…- ella se quedó pensando un momento- pues no sé si sea buena idea Wendy…- me dijo ella muy insegura._

_-Por favor Bebe, ayúdame con esto. Además ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es lo que hace Clyde cuando esta con sus amigos? Si tengo éxito con esto podremos saber todo lo que hacen los chicos- le seguí insistiendo para que me ayudara._

_-…- de nuevo Bebe se quedó pensativa- pues ahora que lo dices… Clyde ya no pasa el mismo tiempo conmigo como antes…- dijo esto con cierta preocupación y yo sonreí un poco._

_-¿Entonces me ayudaras?- le volví a preguntar._

_-Por supuesto, para eso están las amigas- me dijo esto al mismo tiempo que nos agarrábamos de las manos- y tengo el lugar perfecto en dónde te puedes quedar sin que mis padres se den cuenta- dicho nos acercamos a la puerta que lleva a su sótano._

_-¿Voy a quedarme aquí en el sótano?- le pregunté, ya que no es precisamente el lugar más limpio que existe en una casa, pero Bebe rió un poco._

_-Aquí no, es aquí- dicho esto movió un libro que estaba encima de un librero y al lado de la puerta del sótano y al hacer eso el librero se abrió como una puerta._

_-¿Pero qué es esto Bebe?- le pregunté asombrada y ella rió un poco._

_-Es una habitación del pánico. Mis padres la mandaron a hacer hace un año por seguridad, pero nunca la hemos usado y será el lugar perfecto en donde te puedas quedar sin que nadie, ni mis padres, se enteren y así estaré pendiente de lo que necesites- me dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Gracias Bebe, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- le agradecí y ella humildemente me dijo otra vez que para eso estaban las amigas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Listo, con eso ya había resuelto casi todos los obstáculos que tenía y solamente quedaba el más difícil que era:

Como parecer un chico, no es por ser vanidosa, pero a la edad que tengo ya se me notan mucho mis bellas proporciones femeninas y estaría difícil ocultarlas solo con ropa, pero de nuevo Bebe me echó una mano…

_**Flash back:**_

_-¿Estás lista para esto Wendy?- me preguntó ella estando las dos en su cuarto, yo tenía puesta una bata que me cubría el cuerpo y ella unas tijeras de peluquero y yo solté un suspiro cerrando los ojos._

_-Sí, estoy lista- le dije un poco triste ya que el primer paso para mi cambio a chico era cortarme todo mi hermoso cabello largo y sedoso._

_-Entonces comencemos- dicho esto Bebe me comenzó a cortar el cabello con gran maestría mientras tarareaba la canción le fígaro y cada mechó que caía al piso era como si un pedazo de mi alma se separa de mí y después de unos minutos, ya había terminado- ¡guala! Listo Wendy ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me observé en un espejo._

_Me sentí muy rara viéndome así con el pelo tan corto, mi peinado parece un poco al de Kenny, algo desordenado._

_-Pues supongo que este sería un buen peinado para un chico…- le dije todavía triste._

_-Ahora falta lo mejor- dicho esto, Bebe sacó de una bolsa pintura para cabello._

_-¿En serio tengo que pintarme el cabello?- le pregunté no muy segura de esto._

_-Por supuesto, ya que así sería más difícil de que alguien te reconozca- me dijo Bebe sonriendo y yo solté un suspiro indicándole que comenzara. Y verás que quedarás muy guapa, digo, muy guapo- otra vez dijo un comentario bromista y no pude evitar reír de nuevo._

_Así que nos dirigimos al baño y yo estaba frente al lavado con pedazos de plástico alrededor de mí y por el piso del baño para no mancharlo. Bebe de nuevo mostró su maestría al pintarme el pelo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces._

_-¡Lista! ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que me miraba en el espejo y de nuevo me sentí muy extraña al verme de esa forma, no era rubio cenizo como Kenny, sino claro como Butters o Pip._

_-Pues supongo que esto también es digno de un chico…- dije sin muchas ganas, pero Bebe rió un poco._

_-Oh Wendy, déjame confesarte algo. Si no supieras que eres tú, te consideraría muy guapo- me trató de alagar ella chequeándome el ojo derecho y de nuevo reír un poco._

_Solo faltaba algo y era cambiar un poco mi rostro, obviamente Stan y los demás si me vieran fijamente enseguida me reconocerían, así que tenía que hacer algo para modificar un poquito mi cara y de nuevo Bebe me ayudó con eso._

_Ya que de la misma forma en como me cortó el pelo y me lo tiñó ella me puso una especie de nariz postiza haciéndola un poco más gruesa, lo mismo hizo con mi quijada haciéndola más cuadriculara y con maquillaje parecía que eran parte natural de mi cara._

_-Wau… casi ni me reconozco…- me dije a mí misma viéndome en el espejo y tocándome la nariz y barbilla postiza._

_-Tengo que reconocerlo, cada vez te vez más guapa Wendy, digo, digo, más guapo- por tercera vez Bebe hizo un comentario burlón haciéndome reír de nuevo- ahora solo un último detalle- dicho esto me dio una bolsa del centro comercial._

_-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que habría la bolsa y vi que era ropa._

_-Pues ropa, obviamente tienes que usar las mismas prendas que usarían los chicos y elegí la que creo que te haría lucir bien- me dijo sonriendo._

_Me comencé a poner lo que me había dado, aunque claro tuve que usar unos sostenes especiales para que no se me notaran los senos y luego de ponerme la ropa me admiré en un espejo._

_Y debo reconocer que quedé muy bien, tenía unos pantalones marrones holgados para que no se me notaran las curvas, una camisa roja, una chaqueta de cuero azul marino y una cachucha morada._

_-Cada vez te vez más guapo Wendy- me alagó Bebe haciendo que de nuevo sonriera- y por último…- dijo al mismo tiempo que me ponía unas gafas oscuras- ahora sí, nadie te reconocerá, ni siquiera las demás chicas ni el propio Stan._

_-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Bebe- le volví a agradecer._

_-Ya sabes, que no es por nada. Solo tienes que tratar de hacer tu voz un poco más grave- me pidió y yo carraspee para tratar de cambiar mi voz._

_-¿Así?- le pregunté con un tono algo parecido al tono de vos de Stan._

_-Exacto, así. Ahora eres todo un chico Wendy… ¿Oh cómo debo de llamarte ahora?- esa pregunta me hizo pensar en cómo llamarme, hasta que se me ocurrió uno bueno._

_-Llámame Parker, Matt Parker- le dije sonriendo y todavía con voz grave._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y heme aquí, después de hacer los trámites con la directora Victoria para inscribirme en la escuela, estoy frente a mis amigas y compañeros de clases, no como Wendy Testaburguer, sino como Matt Parker y casi muriéndome de los nervios. Siempre he sabido que ser el chico nuevo no es una experiencia para nada fácil ¡Pero no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan complicado!

-Me… me llamo Parker, Matt Parker- me presenté ante todos al fin.

-Muy bien Parker, ahora ve a sentarte en la silla que le pertenecía a una de nuestras mejores estudiantes para que pueda comenzar las clases- me siguió apurando Garrison.

Con pasos nerviosos me acerque a mi asiento, que estaba al lado derecho de Stan que me miraba fijamente como el resto y cuando me senté me pregunté mentalmente:

-"¿Cómo será ahora mi vida como un chico de la escuela de South Park?"-

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 10/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic y espero que también les haya gustado la apariencia de Wendy siendo un chico ¿Pero cómo le irá siendo Matt Parker? (Que nombre tan curioso ¿cierto? XD) pues descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo si este resulta ser el fic ganador de las votaciones ;D.**


End file.
